


Carry You

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sweet, Taebin - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10LastStars_WithTaebin5 times Soobin carries Taehyun + the 1 time Taehyun carries him
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Carry You

1) When playing with Taehyun

"Hey Tyun!!" The little 8-year-old calls out to his best friend who is running towards him, they always come to play together at the playground during the afternoons. 

He smiles at the other boy who excitedly runs up to him with his hands waving, the 7-year-old high fives his hyung.

"Soobin hyung!! Soobin hyung!! I've been practicing!! I can go on the monkey bars now" he exclaims confidently.

"Oh really? Prove it!" The older boy chimes, the two of them run towards the colorful bars together.

Taehyun climbs determinedly up, the older boy starting from the other side but keeping an eye on the other boy. 

"Haha you can do it!!" He cheers him on, he knows the boy has always been wanting to do the bars on his own without help.

Soobin keeps watching while hanging onto the metal bars and laughs lightly when he sees Taehyun struggling to swing by the third bar and jumps down with a pout.

"Woah! Are you okay?" He asks, hopping down himself to go to the sulking younger boy "I practice so hard but I still can't do it!!"

Taehyun whines with a complaint, he feels disappointed since he wants to impress his hyung by showing he could finally reach all across the monkey bars without help. 

The boy sits on the ground with a frown, but Soobin shakes his head and pats the other's head, he holds out his hand and nudges Taehyun to take it.

"It's okay Tyun, you can practice more and you'll get way better!!" he encourages him.

Taehyun looks up to Soobin and sighs heavily, but he takes Soobin’s hand and lets the boy pull him up to his feet. 

"Really?" he trails off, but Soobin takes both of his hands and tugs him to look at the older boy in the eye.

"Of course, here I'll help you practice. C’mon, climb on"

Soobin bends down on his knees and beckons for the smaller figure to climb onto his back, he smirks to himself when he sees Taehyun beams, the boy will never admit it out loud but he loves it when Soobin carries him.

Taehyun cheers loudly when Soobin stands up, the young male is quite tall for his age “Wah hyung you're so strong!" he exclaims while gripping onto Soobin’s shoulders.

The said boy laughs at that statement "I think you're just really light Tyun! Hang on tight!" he goes below the bars and lets Taehyun practice grabbing the metal bars while on his back.

“I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” 

The two boys laugh to themselves, especially Taehyun when Soobin begins to run around pretending to be an airplane while he acts like a pilot. 

"Thanks hyung!!" Taehyun tells him when he got off of Soobin’s back, grinning brightly as ever which is what Soobin loves to see, it's what mattered to him the most.

To see Taehyun happy.

_

2) When Taehyun got bullied at school

Taehyun yelps as he trips over the stray leg, his body barely gaining balance but someone shoves him down right after which makes him crash to the floor hard, he groans in pain but bites his lips down to hide the sound. 

It's not the first time he’s used to this, he can deal with it. The 10-year-old boy glares up to his assaulters, the kids around him can sometimes be mean but these particular ones are always a bit more physical with showing their distaste towards him. 

He stays down, his ankle stinging with piercing pain "Hahaha why? Can't even stand up for yourself!" one of them taunts him, he hears these jeers all the time and although he never gets why they want to pick on him, he’s used to it so it doesn’t have an effect on him anymore. 

"HEY!! Back off!!" Taehyun feels his blood freezing up at the familiar voice shouting in their direction, a greater dread filling his stomach.

The kids give him nasty looks "Oh look it's his hyung again, always such a baby aren't you Taehyun?" he grinds his teeth and snarls at them.

"A-am not!!"

"Get lost!" 11-year-old Soobin yanks one of them away, pushing himself through the few bullies easily with his height advantage, putting a distance between them and Taehyun before kneeling beside his best friend.

"What's your problem? You think just cause you're older you get to boss us around?" the leader of the group barks at the older male, but Soobin calmly turns to face them with a grim gaze.

"Mr. Kim is already calling your mom so have fun with that won't you?"

He heard the commotion and when a random student told him what’s going on, Soobin ran to inform a teacher.

Apparently, the little troupe’s leader is quite popular for his disciplinary issues, so the teachers already have his mother’s contact practically on speed dial.

He watches as the now not so determined boy huffs and glares at him angrily with his fist-shaking and face red with anger, yet he doesn’t do a thing.

Soobin has to admit he’s impressed that the guy knows when to stop if he doesn’t want a worse outcome for himself.

"Taehyun!! Taehyun, are you alright? I can't believe they did this" he inspects the boy’s body worriedly, uncaring of the many eyes on them.

Taehyun hisses in pain but strains a smile for his hyung.

"I think so" he mumbles although he isn’t sure he could really move "Can you stand?"

"Yeah-OW!! Nope! No it hurts…" Taehyun moans with his hand fisting the blazer of his uniform to endure the pain. 

When he raises his head, he sees Soobin looking at him sternly with a frown "Aigooo those good for nothings, how long has this been going on and you never told me" the disappointment in the elder’s voice is somehow much agonizing than the sting in his ankle.

"I'm handling it..." he tries to defend himself but another glance from Soobin shuts him up, the older boy sighs.

"Sure you are...gosh what am I gonna do with you? Come on let's get you to the nurse office"

He slips his hands underneath Taehyun’s legs and lets the smaller male hold on to him by wrapping his arms around Soobin’s neck, the students around watch as the boy from a grade above carries Taehyun bridal style towards the nurse office. 

"Don't drop me" Taehyun tries to jest to ease away the horrible feeling of distressing his older friend, resting his head gently on the boy’s arms.

"Have I ever dropped you?" Soobin inquires with a sassy eye roll, and the two of them softly laughs "No but I'm bigger now" 

"You're still so light, don't worry your pretty head about it I'm not gonna drop you” Of course he’s not worried, he trusts Soobin with his life and knows perfectly well the older is incapable of hurting him, Taehyun smiles to himself at the thought.

In Soobin’s arms, being carried, he feels safe and protected.

“But you're gonna have to start telling me when other kids pick on you" Soobin demands and he can feel the boy in his arms groaning with obvious displease at the news.

"I…. I can't"

Taehyun avoids Soobin’s eyes as he says the words "Why? I'll always be here to help"

"That's why"

"Huh?" Confused, the elder almost stopped in his tracks. Soobin keeps walking till they reach the nurse’s office, the kind man in charge treats Taehyun’s leg and leaves the two to ring up Taehyun’s mother to pick him up.

"They pick on me because I'm close with you" The boy finally explains, earning a bewildered look from his best friend.

"Now that's just ridiculous of them, none of that anymore, they're jealous because you're close with me so they pick on you?”

Taehyun slowly nods but looks up with a shock when he hears Soobin laughing “Well if it happens again just tell me who I'll show them how close I can get with someone" there’s underlying spite in his voice, one that feels protective. 

"Thanks hyung" and he’s being hoisted into those protective arms again when Soobin carries him down to his mother’s car because he in fact still can’t walk.

But Taehyun doesn’t complain, he likes being carried by Soobin, his warm home.

_

3) When Taehyun got sick on a school trip

"The timing is horrible'' Soobin comments, once again reaching to place his hand over Taehyun’s forehead.

They had joined the school trip to Jeju together but Taehyun caught a cold on their second day much to his dismay. 

"I can't help it!" The now 13-year-old boy exclaims, the two are trailing behind their group but since they’re roaming the farm grounds for the day the chaperones aren't too strict with everything sticking together as long as they meet back at the bus by the time they are told to.

"Only you would get sick on a school trip" Soobin teases and ruffles the other’s hair, Taehyun scowls at the 14-year-old boy with annoyance since his hair is all messed up, again.

"What's that supposed to mean" he spats though there is no actual offense in his tone.

"It means you better get on my back" Soobin comments, he does notice Taehyun getting sluggish as they trot on, he had refused to be left back at the hotel.

"What? No I'm fine" he assures Soobin although the idea does sound tempting "If you say so"

They keep walking, stopping by at certain spots to take pictures and greet the working farmers, but soon enough the older of the two notices Taehyun looking very pale and almost famished like one blow of wind would topple him over.

"Hey Taehyun……. you tried?" he gets headshakes from the stubborn boy who still insists he is alright when everything about him screams that he’s about to pass out.

"No I'm okay"

"We can stop to rest, teacher will understand you're sick" Soobin suggests, his eyes catching a small bench under a hut-like shade.

"We're almost there anyway hyung" they were heading for the storage warehouse to see them sort and package the farm goods but the group is so far ahead, they’re almost out of sight.

"True but you look like you could use a quick stop" Soobin is actually starting to worry.

He made them halt and Taehyun whines at the elder "Then we'll reach there late"

"Hmmm... Climb on" the boy gets on his knees again, but his front still facing Taehyun, he can’t piggyback him with his backpack on so might as well carry Taehyun from his front. 

"What? No hyung that's crazy" Taehyun blushes at the thought, he would have to wrap his legs around Soobin’s torso and the thought very much flusters him.

Over some time, he may or may not have developed a bit of a crush on his hyung.

But Soobin doesn’t need to know that. 

"Oh quit whining and just get on already, you weigh nothing" Soobin comments, Taehyun relentlessly gives in, letting Soobin holds him up and adjusts so that Taehyun can comfortably hang onto his neck while he buries his head into Soobin’s neck to hide his reddening face.

"Thanks hyung" he whispers and hears Soobin hums at the gratitude, he slowly drifts to a light sleep as Soobin trots on carefully.

The elder purposely went at a slow speed so as to not cause the boy in his arms any discomfort, in a way it felt nice.

Like Taehyun perfectly fits in his embrace, he giggles quietly to himself when he hears the soft snoring. 

_

4) When Taehyun won a competition

"And the winner of this year's Seoul Public High Robotics Extraordinaire is…...Kang Taehyun!! Congratulations!!"

Taehyun breaths out the breath he's been holding ever since the announcer were announcing each winner, his heart leaping into overdrive when it registers that he won first place.

It’s a state-level robotics competition that he had worked months on to perfect his creation and all those all-nighters and crying himself to sleep out of frustration finally paid off.

He’s going to the Nationals, and it's all he ever wanted and more. 

"YEAH!! YOU GO TYUN!! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!!" The 16-year-old boy laughs sheepishly at the jumping teen in the crowd, his best friend wearing one of his biggest smiles yet beaming at him as he shouts praises. 

Taehyun meets Soobin down the stage by his booth and the 17-year-old gives him a huge hug, countless praises and congratulatory words spilling from his lips. 

They continue on to celebrate Taehyun's achievement throughout the day, Soobin is more than eager to spoil the boy as much as he can.

"Hey climb on!" The taller of the two chants, they are eating ice cream firm their favorite ice cream vendor in the park.

Taehyun looks at the older weirdly as he discards the ice cream stick into the trays bin.

"What? Why?" He asks, feeling shy since they're so much older now and while Soobin is still taller than him, Taehyun has grown quite a lot as well.

He's actually one of the tallest in his year yet no matter how much he grows, he'll always be smaller than Soobin.

"C'mon you won today! You should be on top of the world" Soobin chirps on, amused at how Taehyun is gaping at him like a fish out of water.

The boy hums, giving the idea some thought, it's been a while since he's been carried by the older.

He sort of missed the feeling too.

"And you're the world?" He adds teasingly, failing to notice the way Soobin's cheeks change to a slight pink hue. 

"I'm your world" 

The answer almost has Taehyun choking on air, feeling flustered by the words. 

"Since you insist….. get down hyung!" He chants with a laugh and watches as Soobin gets down to his knees with a goofy grin.

Instead of going on piggyback, Soobin made him sit on his shoulders instead. The boy bashfully cackles when Soobin stands up and he carefully grabs the elder's hair for support. 

Taehyun shrieks with surprise when Soobin starts to jog slowly, the other's hands firmly holding him on his shoulder to keep him steady.

He can’t stop the giggles and laughter from spilling from his lips, feeling joy all over in the silliness of it all.

It's nice, with the breeze blowing, it really feels amazing. Taehyun lets out a whooping shout which Soobin chimes along with "That's the spirit! I'm so proud of you Tyun, you worked so hard for this" he chants.

The two boys run around being themselves, for a moment they forget the world around them and bask in the rush of goodness that is that day.

"Thanks hyung" Taehyun mumbles when they sit down together on the bench, Soobin panting from carrying the boy and Taehyun from laughing too much.

Soobin smiles softly, leaning in to lay his head on the boy’s shoulder.

“Anything for you Tyun”

_

5) When Taehyun got heartbroken

**"Hey hyung…...can you……. can you come….and get me?"**

Taehyun’s cracking voice greets him through the device in his hands and Soobin could practically feel his heart drop, his feet already marching up to the door, hands frantically reaching for keys as he ignores the questions from his brother.

"Woah Tyun what's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" The 19-year old’s voice drips with worry, starting the car, the engine roar drowns out the sobbing on the other line for a second. 

The sniffing is making him itch with concern, Taehyun is supposed to be on a date with his boyfriend right now.

Why is he crying?

**"I'm…...he…. he dumped me…...he broke up...with me"**

Soobin too feels his breath hitching, he wants to be angry more than anything but the distress over his younger friend is calling the shots in his mind now and it's saying he needs to get to Taehyun fast.

Soobin takes a deep breath and calmly asks "What…. oh no, alright, where are you?"

 **"The park…. playground…...it's cold"** A route already forming in his head and the many plans to break a few road rules just to get to the other as quickly as he can, Soobin steps on the pedal.

"Taehyun I'm gonna come and get you okay? Hang on" he says, firm in his voice with one hand clutching the phone and the other on the wheel.

The sobbing on the other end slowly subsided to silence, his heart aches just thinking of what kind of hurt Taehyun must’ve felt.

He doesn’t deserve this, Choi Yeonjun will be dealt with later but his focus is now Taehyun and how he can help the boy.

"Tyun I’m almost there" he mutters, filling the silence of the phone call that he refuses to end, the silence from the other is deafening but he sees his destination.

Soobin stumbles out of the car in a rush and darts his eyes around desperately for the 18-year-old blonde.

Once spotted, he sprints for the boy who is alone on the bench at God knows what time into the night.

"Oh Tyun, I'm so sorry" He envelopes the boy in a hug that is so tight, he wishes Taehyun could feel that he has him, no matter what he’ll always have Soobin. 

"Why? It's not your fault hyung" and his heart lurches forward again with pain, Taehyun sounds so small, so timid.

He _hates_ it.

"I just don't like seeing my precious Tyun sad" He pulls away slightly to wipe away the tears, his own sadness catching up to him at the boy’s red-rimmed eyes, his whole frame disheveled like he was left out in a storm.

“Hey bud, let's go home” he suggests and the boy nods, but Taehyun did not expect Soobin to suddenly lift him up into a bridal position with his strong limbs, but he feels grateful because his mind is so exhausted.

Soobin’s hands are under his kneecaps and on his back, his head resting on the other’s shoulder.

It feels comforting, his hyung has never stopped being such a comforting home for him, especially when he is carried so preciously like this.

"You wanna talk about it?" Soobin tries to ask, Taehyun only gasps and leans his face into Soobin’s neck, the edge of the elder’s shirt getting wet from his tears.

"He said he doesn't feel the same way anymore…. why is that? I still loved him"

For a minute Soobin doesn’t know which feels worse, the despair in Taehyun’s voice or the fact he is reminded his feelings are not reciprocated.

The elder enters the car and places the boy in the backseat but collects the boy into his arms again when Taehyun won’t let him go, so he sits with the boy in the back, running his hand through the blond strands as Taehyun rests on his lap. 

"Some…...some things just aren't meant to be Tyun, but he left you there?" he tries to talk "No I ran away, I didn't want to believe it was real"

Just how much did that guy hurt him? Soobin feels as though there is something more to this since it's just too sudden.

He’s seen them and he saw how happy they are together. What gives?

"Alright Tyun, first let's get you to my place okay? I'll call your mom later" he slowly detaches the boy who reluctantly let go but panics at his words.

"No I don't wanna be a bother-"

"Even if you tried, never, never ever in your whole life will you ever be a bother to me"

Taehyun gazes at the boy with utmost bewilderment, but this is hyung, his hyung who stood by him for as long as he could remember.

Soobin who carried him into his arms, on his shoulder and back through the sunshine springs and the rainy storms just so he can be happy. 

_“Hyun, I... I can’t be with someone who is in love with someone else, I’m sorry”_

_“But I love you Yeonjun hyung! I don’t love anyone else”_

_“You do, just open your eyes Hyun, he’s right there, waiting for you too”_

"Okay"

Soobin starts the car and they fall into a serene silence before the elder breaks it "We're gonna get you out of these clothes and into some comfy PJs, and then we're gonna watch Toy Story 4, Bambi, sadder Disney, and Pixar movies and cry together while eating subways till next morning and you're gonna…...let him go, how's that sound?"

Taehyung honestly doesn’t care what they do, as long as it is with Soobin, that’s all that matters.

"Thanks hyung"

_

+1 When Soobin Graduates

"He's not here yet?" Soobin mutters nervously, his head leaning up and around the auditorium to see the crowd. He sighs when he couldn’t look far, cursing under his breath with his head hanging down.

His brother Minhyuk smiles sadly at him "No I haven't seen him…...but I'm sure he'll come…." he tries to assure his younger brother who shouldn’t be wearing such a frown at his convocation ceremony. 

Soobin forces himself to smile, his hyung placing the square hat on his head and pushes his wheelchair closer to the stage stairs.

“This is so bothersome” he mumbles, seeing the few of his course mates who had volunteered to help him up to the stage for him to give a speech as the graduating class representative.

Soobin met with an accident a couple weeks ago that took away his ability to use his legs, the 21-year-old male was more than saddened, he had spent weeks simply grieving over his fate.

Not knowing how he could even begin to live in his new condition.

But Taehyun, the younger friend of his, stood by him through each step of the recovery, coming by to his ward almost every day and soon the habit continued on when he was home.

He helped Soobin get used to his new living condition and made everything so much bearable. 

But it's his convocation and yet the male has yet to show himself. Soobin sighs, thinking the younger male must have been busy with his own assignments and studies.

"Soobin hyung!" 

Ah, he shouldn’t have doubted the other.

Soobin beams, his head whipping right at the 20-year-old male who is rushing over to him. Apologies spilling his lips as he sheepishly rubs his nape. 

"Taehyun…. you came" Soobin exclaims, it's ironic how he has always been the pillar of support for the boy but now Taehyun is his "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world hyung"

He then nods at the few individuals around Soobin’s wheelchair, the male moves in front of Soobin’s wheelchair "Here, come on get on my back" he tells the older.

"W-what? Taehyun... I'm…. you…" the older male looks at Taehyun, speechless at what he’s trying to attempt. Thoughts running through his head wildly and most of all, he just wants to cry because why would Taehyun go through so much to do this for him. 

"It's okay, I've been working out, I won't drop you" the other teases, his brother helps him mount the smaller but surprisingly strong male.

Soobin feels his heart raging, no words to describe the emotions gushing through his gates at that moment.

Him on Taehyun’s back getting ready to go on stage, and the crowd cheers when Soobin appears on the back of his childhood best friend, first love, who he wishes to be his boyfriend but that’s a story for another time.

The boy carries the elder, he carries him up and onto the stage, he carries Soobin as the elder on his back gives his speech. And Taehyun carries Soobin down the stage and carefully, with some help, places him back into the wheelchair.

"You don't have to" Soobin breathes out, his hand over his mouth, still isn’t able to process what just happened.

"And so did you, but you did anyway. You carried me all these years no matter what just because you felt it could make things better for me, just because you cared and knew I liked it" Taehyun continues after him, a fond gaze to match the sweet smile filled with love.

"You carried me since forever hyung, let me carry you this time, and for the rest of the time we have together as well"


End file.
